


Bend Me (You Ain’t Gonna Break Me)

by winter_rogue



Series: In Most Walks of Life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_rogue/pseuds/winter_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The really ironic part, the thing that’s killing him (heh), is that for once he hadn’t even gone looking for trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Me (You Ain’t Gonna Break Me)

**Author's Note:**

> angst_bingo fill "broken bones"
> 
> Warning for brief mentions of torture

The really ironic part, the thing that’s killing him (heh), is that for once he hadn’t even gone _looking_ for trouble. Stiles would freely admit-- no really, he would okay-- he did a lot of things Derek told him not to, had done a lot of things his dad told him not to do when he was a kid too (hello, looking for bodies in the woods? Totally not the first or last time he led Scott into trouble).

Tonight, though, totally not his fault.

Hunter’s coming through town wasn’t unheard of, not now with the Argent clan all but disbanded and moved on from Beacon Hills. The pack had eyes and ears in the Sheriff’s department now, and friendly relations with other packs up and down the I-5 corridor who didn’t mind passing on word when strangers moved through the state. Didn’t hesitate to the pick up the phone and pass along descriptions and license plate numbers and warnings.

So they’d known about the three rogue hunters before they’d even hit the city limits a couple days before the full moon. Derek hadn’t wasted any time sending Stiles back to his dad’s house to stay there and coordinate phone calls between the betas while Derek and Boyd did whatever it was they did to scare off people who stuck their noses in where they weren't welcome. Told him to sit tight and try not to attract any attention to himself. Apparently these guys had a habit of not distinguishing too much between werewolf and human pack members, innocents and actual threats.

So, for once he’d stayed home; he’d done what Derek had asked. These hunters were audacious though. Stiles isn’t totally clear on how they’d pegged him as a member of the pack but somehow they’d gotten his name and his father’s address and they’d come after him there, despite the fact that it was also the address for the local sheriff.

Stiles had never wished so fervently to be dealing with Chris Argent right now, at least he never did more than loom and push Stiles ito the occasional door. He certainly never felt the need to tie innocent humans to hard, uncomfortable chairs and slap them around a little. 

Stiles wasn’t too worried yet. He knew Derek and the rest of the pack would go looking for him when too much time passed without word. He...he knew Derek would find him, despite what his captors had claimed-- something about mountain ash and wolfsbane to obscure their location from even the keenest alpha senses. Stiles might have stopped paying attention after the big guy started hitting him in the face.

They’d come through the back door with guns hot and loaded and caught him flat footed, jamming a bag over his head and tying his hands behind him until his wrists ached.They didn't ask him any questions at first, just roughed him up a little and tied him to his chair. The questions didn’t actually start until the big guy switched places with the other, actually even _bigger_ guy who also had an an apparent interest in the tensile strength of human bones.

The first question _where does the alpha sleep_ did, in fact, directly preceded the first break.

Stiles wasn’t worried. He couldn’t catch his breath, bruised ribs protesting his sharp gasps for air. He’d experienced a lot of painful mishaps in his eighteen years, especially the last couple since werewolves start factoring into the picture, but nothing quite compared to this.

“Hey, hey, tell me something,” he’d said through maniacally gritted teeth, “do you guys test out all these techniques on one another _before_ you use them on innocent bystanders? You know, better business practices and all that.”

He wasn’t worried.

The lead guy-- well, he looked the cleanest and had very straight teeth so Stiles sort of just assumed he was the leader --crouched right in the V between his thighs and ran one of his rough hands across Stiles’s left hand, the one the bigger guy hadn’t started in on yet. He met his eyes calmly, wrapped his fingers around Stiles’s ring finger and replied quietly, his voice reassuringly firm in any other situation, “Who said anything about being innocent?” and applied pressure.

He knew Derek would find him. No really, he was practically brimming over with faith here.

He just had to keep holding on in the meantime.

END


End file.
